The Misunderstandings of Joey Flint
by thewhisperingwillowtree
Summary: [HIATUS] Joey's life is complicated enough. Between imperceptive boys, her learning difficulties, and a rambunctious family she can't get a break. Spin-off to 'Behind the Veil'. Rated T.
1. Reflections

A/N: Hello all! This is a spin-off to the other story I wrote, 'Behind the Veil'. If you're new to it you don't really have to read the other story, and this stands alone quite well. I don't think you would miss anything by not reading the other story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reflections

* * *

For as long as Josephina could remember she had fantasied about her future. She had a dream of having a big family with a husband she was in love with, and him her. She wanted gnomes in the garden and ghouls in the attic. She wanted dirty little children with mischievous eyes and a white picket fence. She wanted to pass her Astronomy class and understand all the little nuances in conversations that she always missed.

Because that was what normal people had, what they wanted. More than anything she wanted to be normal.

But not Josephina, never her.

Everything for her was a struggle. A battle for ground that she always appeared to lose. Truth be told, Transfiguration was the only thing that came easy to her. Everything else was so difficult. She could barely scrape by in History, and there was no helping her in Astronomy. Professor Sartrus, Hogwart's resident Astronomer, had even pulled her aside and went out of her way to give her one-on-one tutoring sessions as nothing else was working. By the end of the lesson Professor Sartrus' lips were a thin line and the most positive thing she could think to say was she hoped Josephina did not have any wishes to become an Astronomer.

Of course she bloody didn't. she had grumbled once ducking out of the classroom. That was preposterous. She didn't get how anyone could locate a single star in the sky, let alone want to make a career out of it.

And these were only her scholarly difficulties.

She eyed the boy she was tutoring in Transfiguration, groaning internally as she saw him subtly switch back to his former, incorrect position. She may be hopeless at everything else but she was a prodigy at Transfiguration. The Healer told her that it was a gift in disguise, that she had been one of the lucky few to receive a savant ability while she was rubbish at everything else. Even if she had never taken any of the potions to correct her mind, she would have been good at Transfiguration. Her first bout of accidental magic was Transfiguration, turning her father's shirt to a bright red. It was the one good thing that came from her mental handicap.

Some people hated her just because of who she was: Josephina Hesper Flint. Daughter of Lyra Malfoy and the famed death eater and prisoner of Azkaban Marcus Flint. Some people were merely hesitant because they remembered what her father did in the war. Others, like the traditional purebloods, hated her because they felt some sense of betrayal. After her father was jailed her mother married a muggle and had two more children. All they could think of was the wasted, now soiled bloodlines of the Malfoy's. Some held their nasty remarks back, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, but most couldn't stand to look at any of her family members. If her two youngest siblings were there, Armand and Patty, there was no hope for polite conversation whatsoever. They were half-bloods, from a pureblood mother and a muggle father. The fact that they had muggle blood in their veins irked these fancy purebloods, especially since the Malfoy name continued to be one of the strongest in pureblood circles even to this day.

And don't let her start on her family at home! Armand was a complete menace. He _lived_ to annoy Joey. Usually whenever she saw him she went the opposite way because all Armand was good for was driving her insane. As the oldest she should hold the most control, but none of them had ever listened to her.

Then there was Patty, who was the youngest, that was always tattling on her and telling daddy that she was doing something _suspicious_. Sometimes Joey just wanted to shake her, or throw her in a closet. Whichever was easier.

And Anna, oh Anna. She was from a relationship her muggle dad had previous before her mom. Anna was a muggle just like daddy, and ever since Josephina turned thirteen Anna had been so cruel to her. They used to be best friends. They slept in the same bed until Joey was nine, played Barbie and blew bubbles at each other in the summer. Then Joey came back from Hogwarts and everything changed. Anna was like a brand new person, and Josephina missed the old Anna so much but she wasn't sure if there was anything left of her at this point.

Danold wasn't so bad, now that she thought about it. But he had been awkward around her ever since he was sorted at Hogwart's. It probably had to do with him being Slytherin. He wanted so badly to fit it, for his peers to accept him. But he couldn't do that without throwing away his own family. Not completely. So Danny usually ignored her, although was never cruel or gave her scathing marks. He was nearly two years younger than her, and they both had the legacy of their father's blood running through their veins. For him it was an asset, for her a burden. He wished to be invited to upper class fancy parties, and go to the Yule balls held every Christmas. He wanted acceptance and for people to want _him_ like he wanted _them_. But Joey wasn't sure if that could ever happen. He held onto some not-so traditional ideals that he couldn't, wouldn't, let go of.

If all those things combined didn't make her life complicated enough, then her entrance into this world did. She had been born mentally handicapped. Joey had taken a potion for it when she was about two, and then took the last part of it when she was nine and verbalized to her mother a wish to fit in and be normal.

Cognitively she was almost normal. Perhaps her lack of comprehension came from that, or maybe she got it from her biological father. Her mother rarely spoke of him but she did say he was not the best at school.

But that didn't stop the other issues that came with her mental difficulties. She still had problems blocking out noise. She had to go back home her first year and be tutored until their family friend, Hermione Granger-Weasley, created a potion to help block everything out. Josephina was able to come back for her second year, but everyone remembered her as the crazy girl from first year that would start randomly screaming and throwing a fit. It wasn't so random for Joey. It was because sometimes the noise just got to her. When it was silent for other people, it wasn't for her. Screaming was a coping mechanism, because at least for a moment all she heard was herself.

In class people only heard the teachers droning on and on, but Joey heard all the quills scratching across the paper. The random call of some strange animal from the Forbidden Forest. The smooth shifting of cloth from when students adjusted themselves in their seats and the creaking of chairs. Heavy breathing from the person next to her. Whispers in the back of the class and students passing by in the hallway. Even her own heartbeat could be a distraction if she let it be! Other people were able to block those sort of things, and now with the potion Josephina was much better.

But she wasn't perfect.

She didn't scream anymore, sometimes she hummed to herself, loudly. Her father- not her birth father but her adoptive father, the only father she really knew- gave her a pair of muggle noise cancelling headphones that he made her promise to use only for absolute emergencies. They worked wonders on the worst days, but her father was afraid she would use them as a crutch. He wanted her to be able to function in society, not becomes a recluse or withdrawn.

She sighed quietly to herself, not wanting to disturb the boy. She watched as he attempted to cast _Flintifors_ for the ninetieth time on the quill. He was truly hopeless at Transfiguration. She had lost count on the times she had corrected his stance and attempted to fix his pronunciation, but nothing seemed to work. It was probably the reason why he had searched her out. She was known in Hufflepuff for being the best at Transfiguration. If someone needed help in that subject they always came to her, even if they were in the grade above. Transfiguration was like breathing for her. It came naturally and she never really struggled with it.

She grimaced, but admired him for his enthusiasm. He was almost as hopeless at Transfiguration as Joey was at Astronomy.

No, that wasn't fair. She was pretty sure no one could beat the pitiful performance she was having in that class. She'd probably go down as the worst student in the history of Hogwarts for it. She would have a plaque and her name written on it as the first person who had the average grade of zero percent. Her mother didn't even punish Joey when she heard. She saw how embarrassed and self-conscious Joey was about it and didn't say anything, merely kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair comfortingly.

One of Joey's best friends, Derek Wood, had pointed out to her that it should be mathematically impossible to score a zero. That her guesses should have at the least landed her in the ten percent zone, still a Troll and pitiful but not as shocking as what she currently had. But then Joey had never liked Maths either. She had cheated off his paper the entire year and scraped by with an Acceptable. It was probably why her having a grade point average of zero was even possible.

Karma.

Maybe all of this was karma. She was paying for the sins of her father by being born mentally handicapped, by struggling in every subject but Transfiguration and scaring people away with her blunt attitude because she could never catch onto social norms with her disorder. It vexed her mother to no end. All of her siblings but her could do it, even Anna. In fact, Anna had taken to it best. As if she were the real daughter her mother had deserved all along. As if there had been a mistake and they had placed all the magic in Joey and polite sentiments and ability to hide behind words in Anna.

Perhaps that was why Josephina missed Anna so much. Despite all the years she had been tormented by her, Anna was part of her. She was Joey's first and only friend until second year. She had visits with Teddy as children, but they were too different. It had only caused Josephine more difficulties so her mother stopped the play visits until Danold was older. Even then Joey usually stayed with Aunt Andromeda, or hid behind her mother's skirts if she remained. She preferred their company over his. After all, they did not scream at her when they did not get their way. Nor scare her by constantly changing the colors of theirs eyes, hair, and face.

At least she had Derek and Aimee. They were Joey's best friends, and she had never managed to scare them away. Not when she told Aimee's crush, the beautifully handsome Louis Weasley, that she had a crush on him. She didn't know it was a secret, and did not understand why Aimee would want to hide such a thing if she liked him. If Aimee never told him then she would always just pine for him, and Joey just didn't understand that.

Derek hadn't run away either when she complimented his rear one particular morning, mentioning it was particularly bubbly looking. He had given her a strained smile and a half grin before scurrying off and avoiding her the rest of the day. But he came back, they both did. They tried to teach her what to say and what not to say, but usually if they knew Josephina was about to say something scandalous they merely covered her mouth and dragged her off. When they got older _Silencio_ became second nature and they started to use it on her more embarrassing moments.

It was frustrating, but at least people didn't run away from her anymore or avoid her like she had Dragon Pox.

"It's FLIN-ti-fors, not FLINT-ti-fors. You're adding an extra 'T'," she corrected for the third time, attempting to be patient. The only thing stopping her from giving up on him was the fact that people had to do the exact thing with her. It wouldn't be fair if she expected other people to dedicate time to her this way but then never expect to return it.

The boy growled softly under his breath in frustration, brandishing his wand and correcting himself. When the quill finally became matches he paused, disbelief written across his face. "I did it! Joey I did it!" He jumped up and down, pumping his fists in the air with joy. "I'll definitely pass the test now. I just need to learn one more spell, Scribifors."

" _Scribblifors_?" she corrected in dry amusement, uncrossing her arms.

"Er, yes. That one." He blushed, standing on the balls of his feet.

"Very well then." She stood next to him, pulling his body into the correct stance. "Now, you pronounce it SCRIB-LI-fors. Okay? But I don't want you to just say the words and swish your wand like last time. I want you to envision the match turning into a quill. See it inside your mind, have a picture of it. Don't let anything else distract you, think only about the spell you're attempting to use."

With her guidance he was able to master that one in fifteen minutes, nearly half the time he took to learn _Flintifors_.

"I could have never done it without you. Thanks so much," he grinned happily, smiling up at her.

She ruffled his hair with a grin. "Well hopefully you'll get that Outstanding you've been aiming for."

He started for the door, but then paused. Turning around he watched her wearily. "People say you're an Animagus, that you were thirteen when you mastered it. The youngest in history. It sounds so impossible…. My brother says to not believe rumors, but I can't help but ask."

Joey attempted to hold her smile, but she feared it was more of a grimace. She slowly reached over for her bag, shouldering it with a hesitation she did not have earlier. "Yes, I have an Animagus form," she confirmed, not bothering to answer the rest of it. She knew that was really all he wanted to know, or at least he would not remember the other questions until she was far gone.

"Really? That's amazing! What is your form?" he asked zealously, attempted to keep up with her.

She peered down at him. "It's written down in the ministry if you really want to know." Not that she'd ever volunteer to tell anyone what her Animagus form. They may hold it against her, or say that was her animal because of her father and it was a reflection of her soul and deepest wishes.

She didn't really understand why she had the animal she did. Joey didn't think she was evil, or mean, or cruel. But she always felt like people viewed her differently when they discovered what form she took.

She worked her way down to the Great Hall, dropping her bag on the Hufflepuff table next to her best friends Derek and Aimee. Derek was having some conversation about Care of Magical Creatures with his friend Teddy Lupin, who had decided on a bright blue for his hair today. Derek managed a wave before diving back into the conversation.

Sometimes Victoire came over to sit. Joey also counted her as a close friend. Usually Victoire couldn't unglue herself long enough from Teddy to have a decent conversation. Ever since they had started dating in fifth year the two of them had been attached at the hip. At least they were in separate houses, as Joey would have feared for her ears if they did not have the barrier of a different common room and dorms.

Aimee was not much help either. She was easily distracted by anyone mildly good looking, whether that be boy or girl. She was horrible, and twice the trouble Derek was. While Derek could not keep it in his pants either, he _was_ stuck to one gender. It limited his choices a bit more than hers.

Aimee appeared to view being bisexual as a blessing. Joey didn't even know she was until fourth year when she had asked in curiosity where Aimee had been, and Aimee responded quite frankly in a broom closet with some brunette with a great pair of tits.

Some traditional purebloods did not like homosexuals as it allowed magical bloodlines to die off. She had never heard of a gay or lesbian pureblood. They would probably be disowned if they admitted such a thing, or forced into some type of faux quasi-relationship with their opposite sex until they said they were deemed 'straight' once more. They didn't care what the rest of the world did, but purebloods appeared to lower in number each year and they viewed it as their children's duty to keep the lines going.

Most people in the wizarding world did not admit if they were a lesbian or gay. There was only one other outright homosexual at Hogwart's, and he was thirteen. The rest were in the closet, so to say. Perhaps bi like her friend Aimee so it was easily hidden. Aimee said she had found plenty of girls willing to make out with her, but never said who. Josephina thought it was better not to know. Aimee and Derek went through so many partners. Between the two of them they probably had overlapped quite a few times. There was no such thing as not dating exes in their friendship, but then again when Aimee and Derek dated it wasn't so much emotionally as it was physically.

Josephina herself had never been on a date. She had never found an interest in it. She liked a boy, but had never felt the need to act upon it until this year. She now wanted more from him that just being able to watch him. She needed more, but their relationship was already so complicated. She didn't want to mess anything up. They were friends, Joey just had to be careful about how she played it out.

Honestly, Joey didn't have a hope for having any tact. She would probably just blurt it out one day like she always did. She was bad with secrets, even her own.


	2. New Americana

Chapter 2: New Americana

* * *

Josephina flipped open to a random page of The Daily Prophet, handing over the fried sausages to Aimee after she asked.

"How is Hermione Weasley doing in the election so far?" Aimee asked, leaning closer to Joey to read the paper with her. For a moment the feel of Aimee's vest rubbing against her arm distracted her, but then she managed to pull herself together and create a bit of distance from the slight annoyance on her tactile senses.

"I'm not sure," Joey shrugged.

As much as she tried to keep up with the election, it was a tossup between Hermione and Mishael Shafiq. Xenophilius Lovegood was also running, but she was fairly certain no one took him seriously based on the platforms he was arguing for. "Hermione's fighting for what she always has except on a bigger level." She glanced further down the article, attempting to find the exact words so that she did not eschew them in any way. "She wants incorporation of sentient beings into society and to continue eradicating laws biased towards purebloods." She cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact. "She is also fighting for the rights of the mentally handicapped."

"Oh, let me see," Aimee breathed, grabbing the paper from her. Joey watched as her eyes darted back and forth across the paper, appearing to nod in agreement. "She has strong points," she said finally, handing it back to her.

"Yes," she said wearily, "But so does Shafiq. He practically has all the purebloods in his pocket with the wish to bring back traditional wizarding holidays. He also wants to, as he states, 'create an inclusive and safe environment for both the muggleborns that become a part of our society _and_ the magical community'. I don't know how he plans to do that. It's a big undertaking but that's one of his goals."

"He wants magical and economic growth too," Derek added, biting down on a biscuit. "He not only gets the pureblood vote, but some from the average citizen too."

Aimee snorted, shaking her head in near disgust. "I can't believe Xenophilius Lovegood is running. His platforms are a laughing stock."

Joey couldn't help but agree. He wanted every citizen to have access to Spectrespecs to keep them safe from Wrackspurts, whatever that meant. He also wanted to open a reserve for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Nargles, Blibering Humdingers, and the Dabberblimp. Never mind that the only animal proven real out of the entire group were Nargles. The only good argument he had against the other two opponents was promising to reveal the truth no matter what. "At least Lysander and Lorcan are happy about it."

She didn't know them very well. They were closer to the Weasleys and Potters than her. Plus, they were thirteen to her sixteen and just as eccentric as their grandfather. She had met them a few times, when her mother went to the Christmas parties the Potters sometimes held. Her siblings were actually closer to them than her, with her social difficulties as a child spearheading her isolation from others.

"I'm sure Hermione will win," Derek said, catching onto Lyra's expression. "If not for her points, then for her infamy. Not only is she part of the famous trio, but she is known for her work in the ministry too."

"Granger-Weasley is a smart witch," Aimee said encouragingly. "She always does what she puts her mind to. She'll already have Harry Potter's support. A lot of witches and wizards will vote for her merely by him voicing it."

Before Josephina was born handicapped children barely had more rights than werewolves and house elves. But Hermione had helped her mother and now some of those laws had been abolished. Joey now knew that she would not fall under the bracket of mentally handicapped since she had taken the potions, but she would always be viewed differently because of it. Some people couldn't afford those potions. Not everyone had the monetary backing of a Malfoy and a Flint. Josephina was lucky, but others were not so fortunate as her.

Her first class in the morning was Herbology with Professor Longbottom. She always did okay in that class, but she managed to get hurt every time. Professor Longbottom always assigned her somewhere near him because of it, putting her with partners in the front of the room so that he was nearby when something happened. After one of the thorny vines of the Snargaluff had wrapped around her arm she had been forced by her partner, Durkwell Jordan, to merely watch and tend to the pods he managed to collect.

Potions with Professor Stroop, Head of Hufflepuff, went well. Joey's potion was nearly the correct color it was meant to be, only a few shades off from the velvety purple it showcased in the book. At least she got to stay with her friends for it. Normally Aimee was her partner, and Derek stayed with Teddy since they were with Gryffindor for this class.

"At least it's lunch time," Derek grumbled, still unhappy about the lumpy quality of his potion.

"I, for one, am going to sit at the Gryffindor table with Layla Morrison," Aimee proclaimed. Joey didn't know much about the girl, only that she was a year below them.

"Why?" Derek asked, but came to the conclusion himself after seeing her smirk. "You're corrupting her?"

Aimee shrugged, a pretty smile on her lips. "It is not so hard, my friend." She frolicked off to the Gryffindor table, blending in with the group of girls seamlessly.

A strong arm wrapped around her. "Whelp. I supposed it's just you and me today, Joey. Victoire and Teddy are once again glued to each other by the lips. Don't know how they never get detention."

She stared at Derek when they sat down, running a hand through her hair that tended to go wild the further it got into the day. Mum said her hair was the same way, but Joey had only seen it look perfect so she wasn't certain if that was true, and it would be like her mother to lie to make Joey feel better.

"The potion you took," Derek began hesitantly, already knowing which one he was referring to. "What made you decide to take it? I know you said your mum wanted you to make the decision, but what made you decide?"

Joey swallowed a bite of food, attempting to form words to the thoughts floating in her head. "I wanted the potion so that the noise would stop, but it didn't do that. Instead it changed things I didn't know I had issues with. It was like before things were murky and confusing, and afterwards everything was so clear. I could never understand when I was in trouble, for instance. I couldn't catch intonations, so if someone called my name it always confused me when I was in trouble. Joey just sounded like Joey to me, no matter how a person said it. I also wanted it because… well… I wanted what everyone else had."

Derek frowned as he sipped on his pumpkin juice. "What does everyone else have?"

"Normality."

"Hmm," he said, tone even and unbiased. "So you took the potion to stop what you thought was the biggest issue, the noise, but instead of fixing that it fixed issues you didn't know you even had?"

Joey nodded twice in affirmation. "Yes, I didn't know I had problems understanding and making sense of things. I thought I was normal in that respective, but I wasn't. I don't know if I'll ever be able to block everything out. Not without the potion at least."

She had to visit Madame Whitsworth once a week to take the potion in the infirmary. If not for that Josephina would still be at home being tutored.

Joey twitched, staring down the table where a young girl was scraping her finger across the table. Joey's nose twitched in displeasure and she stared resolutely in front of her, adamant on not letting it get to her.

A deep chuckle came from where Derek was and she felt him tweak her ear affectionately. He was fighting amusement, but not very well. "Just put the ear muffs on. You look as if you're about to claw someone's eyes out. We can talk later, okay? Someplace quieter where there isn't so much going on."

Joey let out a breath of relief, pulling the headphones off her neck where they always resided and placing them on her ears. Immediately a blissful silence tinkered into existence and she breathed calm and evenly for the first time that day. The Great Hall was always difficult for her, with so much going on at once.

He sent her another brilliant smile, turning his gaze down the table where Dahlia Pierce was residing with her best friend Jenna King. They were both roommates of hers, and not too horrible as far as people go. Based on the look in Derek's eyes she knew he planned to make Dahlia his next conquest. She couldn't really blame him. Dahlia had a soft type of prettiness, with light brown hair, baby blue eyes, and rounded features.

Dahlia wasn't the prettiest girl in their year, but she was up there. It was no surprise Derek had placed his sights on her. He was good looking himself, with a dark hickory brown for hair and blue-brown hazel eyes. If not for his looks then girls usually fell for him because of his famous Quidditch playing father Oliver Wood.

Joey stared at her reflection in her soup, frowning at the pimple that had decided to rear its mighty head on her chin that morning. Brown hair and brown eyes stared back, not one feature on her face standing out as extraordinary. Josephina wished she had gotten some of the good looks the Malfoys had. Even her Uncle Draco had a prettiness to him despite the fact he was beginning to bald. But she took too much after her father for that. She had seen a picture of him once.

He looked like a troll.

Even if it was all arranged she couldn't understand how her mother would go along with it, as beautiful as she was. Joey glanced back over at Derek beneath lowered lashes, gnawing on her bottom lip as she watched him catch Dahlia's eye. Dahlia's brows rose in surprise, then she blushed prettily and glanced sparingly at him all girlish and sweet and _beautiful_. Joey swiftly looked away, turning back to her half eaten food.

Joey wondered if Derek knew she was in love with him.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to make a disclaimer last chapter about using JK Rowlings world and characters so here it is now. I also forgot to say I do not have a beta for this story like last time so there will most likely be more mistakes in it. I apologize in advance for that.

As for the theme of this story, as you can see it has political tones to it. I'm following the time where Hermione ran for Minister so it's before TCC which means not a lot of info from that book will be in here. Only some facts that were mentioned.


	3. Little Brothers

Chapter 3: Little Brothers

* * *

Transfiguration class was where she finally felt like she was living. Where everything she did wasn't an uphill battle and things fell into place as they should. Transfiguration wasn't just a subject to her, it was practically a life line. Sure, she had Derek and Aimee and Victoire and her mum and dad, but they could never really understand. Not completely. Mum tried to help by giving Joey space and encouragement when she needed it the most. Dad was bloody useless. Magic made him uncomfortable. He had never even gone to Diagon Alley. As the years went be Josephina began to think that was more due to Anna so that she was not the only one left out, but the fact still remained.

It was rare if Josephina went longer than ten minutes before figuring out the spell for the day in Transfiguraion, and she was always first. Today they were learning the bird conjuring spell, _Avis_. She had already learned the spell last year when a sixth year asked for her help with it. Joey merely read the spell and its description, studies the swishes demonstrated in the book, and reviewed its pronunciation before getting it right on the third try.

She wasn't sure why it was so easy. It didn't really make sense all things considering. Transfiguration was supposed to be one of the most difficult subjects. She could pass it with easy but struggle with everything else?

"Finished already?" Barely veiled amusement danced in Professor Durand's eyes. He happened to be her favorite professor, although that most likely had to do with the fact that this was the only subject she was any good at. "You know what to do," he grinned.

Josephina smiled happily, standing up out of her chair and surveying the class for anyone who looked as if they needed help _and_ welcomed it. When Professor Durand instructed her to do that starting fourth year she had learned the hard way that not everyone wanted it.

She strode over to Manderly Polnup, a blonde haired Gryffindor that was usually was open to her helping hand. "There's an extra swish in there," Josephina commented.

Manderly blushed, running a hand through his hair making it stick up at all ends. "Thanks." His second try mastered the spell and he smiled happily at her.

"Ms. Flint, would you mind staying a few minutes after class?" Professor Durand asked, a pleasant expression on his face.

Joey's brows rose in surprise. "Not at all, Professor Durand."

She waited for the lag of students to pass by, Victoire, Aimee, and Derek giving her a wave. Once the room was cleared she walked to the front of the class, placing her bag on a desk.

Professor Durand cleared his throat. "I know we had this discussion last year, but what do you plan to do after Hogwart's? Back then you didn't have a clue, and because of that we placed you in the general curriculum instead of a specialized one like the rest of your classmates. Have you given it any further thought?"

Truthfully, Josephina had banished their meeting out of mind. She was not too worried about finding a job. Worst come to worst her mother would give her work at the betting ring the Flint side of the family owned. She'd probably stay behind scenes, counting money or watching through the see through walls to see who was cheating. A simple job. Perhaps she'd just find a rich husband like her biological father was, and Joey's family wasn't too bad off either. Uncle Draco basically gave them money whenever they wanted, not that they asked a lot. Then there was the Flint family business, and daddy worked on construction. One of his projects for them had been a tree house, which sometimes felt more magical than the rest of Flint Manor.

Besides, she was almost certain her mother wouldn't throw her out if she ended up a bum. Her mother liked company, considering she only had to check on the betting ring every few months. All the other work was from home, and Patty was annoying too. She was paranoid, coming up with the worst scenarios she could think of. It always came up whenever they sat down at dinner, and despite mother's tries there was no redirecting her.

"I don't know. I'll figure out something." The family business was probably her only option considering she was probably going to fail all her O.W.L.'s except Transfiguation. She had hope for Care of Magical Creatures as she had always liked animals, not that she could do much with those two subjects.

Professor Durand watched her carefully, his eyes studying her for something. It was as if he were searching her very being, not that Joey had any clue what it was he was looking for.

He grimaced and rubbed his face, pulling off his glasses. "You must want something more from life than just coasting through. I can't believe you'd want to settle for such a thing."

Joey frowned, biting down on her lip. "Well when you say it that way," she trailed off, rethinking her view on her life. Perhaps she should aim for _something_.

"I'll admit," the professor began. "I've never had a student like you. So completely and utterly gifted in Transfiguration, one of the most difficult courses there is. Yet," he eyed her once more, peering deeply into her eyes. "I was almost certain you just didn't care about your other courses. That you did well and excelled in Transfiguration simply because you loved the subject. But the more I watched the more I pondered, and I realized it wasn't true. You wish to do well, but… let us say the odds were never in your favor in that regard. But," he said, standing up to pace behind his desk.

Joey was almost certain she had never seen him slump before. Professor Durand was always poised, certain. Eloquent. Sometimes Joey just watched him, wondering how he could never take a break from that. It was so tiring for Joey to do. She had never been good at appearing polished and refined, a proper pureblood girl. If it were a course she would have a Troll in it. "I have a proposition for you. This will be difficult, but I think what you need is a goal. I've noticed you work much better with deadlines, particularly difficult deadlines, so hear me out." He placed his glasses back on his face, sitting down in his chair. "I want you to study for both your O.W.L.'s and your Transfiguration N.E.W.T this year." At her strickened face he continued, "Oh, stop that. We both know you could take your Transfiguration O.W.L. today and pass with flying colors. I want you to do better. I want you to work hard. I want these exams to mean something to you, not just be another day in the life of Josephina Flint."

When Joey really thought about it she realized her teacher was correct. She could probably study for the next two weeks for her O.W.L.'s and get an 'O'. But the N.E.W.T's… she wasn't even sure if she wanted to come back to Hogwart's next year. What would be the point when she didn't have much hope considering how horrible she was in her other subjects. Plus, studying for her other classes along for her N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration?

Josephina did not have much hope in her ability to manage both.

"Why?"

It was a simple question. She would not get anything extra for taking the exam early. She would not get further in life, earn anything more. She'd just have Transfiguration out of the way. If Joey didn't have that class she didn't even see the point of coming back to Hogwart's. It was the only class she really enjoyed. Care of Magical Creatures was nice, but nice didn't compete with Transfiguration.

"Are you coming back seventh year?"

"Not if I don't have Transfiguration," she answered firmly.

He nodded as if that did not surprise him. As if he had expected that, which confused Joey since he was suggesting this. "I've seen you with the other students throughout the years, helping them with Transfiguration. I've seen people the year above you come for help. Even if you don't know the spell they're asking about you are able to read it and within a few minutes understand. I've never seen anything so profound! Even Master Transfigurationist have some difficulty applying such work. You're a genius when it comes to Transfiguration, and I feel like at this point in your life your wasting that gift." He smiled at her, a single brow arching.

"Which is why for your seventh year I want you to come back and be my assistant. You'd still be taking other courses, whatever you wish to take. But in the time without classes you would be aiding me. I also want you to come up with something." He became animated, using his hands to talk. "Not just a spell or new incantation, that would be too easy for _you_. I'm almost certain you've done that already. Do something else to impress me and show me at the end of the year. If you do that the assistant position is yours."

For a moment Joey could not respond, too overcome with all the information he had given her. It took her quieting her mind, slowly going over all the things he had said to her.

Both O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s? A transfiguration project and an assistant position for Transfiguration?

Josephina hadn't realized this was a dream of hers until Professor Durand proposed his deal. To be able to do anything with Transfiguration as a job would be a blessing. It really wouldn't be work, not when Joey loved it so much. She could do Transfiguration every day for the rest of her life and it still wouldn't be enough.

It was everything she ever wanted.

"I'll do it," she agreed quickly, eyes lighting up.

Professor Durand's answering grin spread across his face. "Wonderful! I shall contact the ministry and make arrangements for it. You just hold up your end of the deal."

"I will," Joey promised, rushing out the door to find her friends and give them the good news. Unfortunately, she ran into her brother before she could get too far. As soon as he noticed her gave her a bright smile, arms open wide.

"Josephina! If it isn't my favorite sister!"

Some of his friends snickered at the interaction. Joey narrowed her eyes, nose wrinkled in distaste. "Go away Armand! Amuse yourself with the rest of your Hufflepuff friends!"

"But I do, my dearest, sweetest sister! It's you I do not see often."

Joey snorted. "Yeah, well don't let Patty hear you say that." Joey might also add that Patty had delusions of grandeur and thought everyone loved her best. Not that mother would let Joey set her straight.

"Patty, smatty. I'm more interested in you." He grinned what Joey was certain he thought was a winning smile. "What has you so happy? Oh, wait. Let me guess. Your Transfiguration Weekly came today?" He mock whispered to his friends. "I swear it's like porn to her. You should see how excited she gets when she sees the owl coming in."

How he was not in Slytherin, Joey would never know. He was conniving enough for it.

"You're a first year," she growled, ignoring the other first years giggling. "How are you so deplorable?" When he went to answer she rolled her eyes. "Never mind, don't answer that. I really don't want to know."

"Leaving so soon? But we're just getting reacquainted!" he teased, eyes showing pure delight. "Danny won't even listen to a word I say. He's no fun at all, but you're great! You listen to everything I say."

Joey should probably do what Danold did when he ran into Armand, which was act like he wasn't even there. Honestly, the boy was insufferable. Danny was just better at blocking him out than Joey. Well, she was certain _everyone_ was better at ignoring people but her.

Josephina went to place her ear muffs on, but when he noticed he snatched them off her neck. "My favorite sister, I'm so hurt!" He wiped at an eye theatrically. Joey wanted to cuff him side his head but she knew the moment she did she would get an enraged letter from her mother about it.

"You're a menace."

"At least I don't fail all my classes."

Joey flushed hot, fiery anger coursing through her veins. "You insufferable prick! You sound just like mum's old family members." It was one of the things that bothered Armand the most, the past Malfoy ancestors. If she was thinking rationally she would know this, that it was a source of hurt for him. She just wanted to scare him away and leave her alone. But Armand didn't run away, no matter what was against him. He was too stubborn to give in. Mum blamed it on daddy but mum could be stubborn when she wanted too.

Armand loved Uncle Draco. If it were up to Armand he would probably live with him. But paintings were cruel. They said Armand's blood was filled with filth, that he was not worthy of their blood running through his veins or the name he was gifted with. He had disgusting, sickening muggle blood in him and he should be banished off the family tree along with mother and Patty. They were somewhat receptive to Joey. They didn't serve her too many insults, but liked Danold much more. Probably because he was Slytherin and they were always saying Hufflepuff was for the weak.

Uncle Draco tried to get rid of the paintings, but there was some type of spell that did not allow him to move them. He had resorted to covering them instead. Which usually worked, but Armand still stuck to the few areas of the Malfoy Manor that did not hold paintings. Especially after meeting the Malfoy he was named after.

Her brother had a very serious talk with mother after that. He had found out the first Armand Malfoy was an insufferable git and he thought it was a horrible person to be named after.

The playfulness fled off his face, and in its place ire. "At least I'm not an embarrassment to my family," he said coldly, knowing that for one of her weak spots.

"You're the one that's an embarrassment," she hissed. And there she went, having diarrhea of the mouth. She should really stop, she was the oldest after all, but Joey was angry and her thoughts always tended to come out her mouth despite her wish to regurgitate them back into her body. At this point she was expecting a howler in the morning from mum. "You always ruin everything! I was having such a great day and then you come to terrorize me. Just leave me alone for once in your bloody life!"

His face became haughty, nose pointing up in the air. "I'm telling mum you swore."

She stared at him in shock. Out off of the rubbish she had said he picked that to tell on her for? "You're bloody god damn right I bloody swore! Do you know how bloody fucking- DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT- annoying it is to-UMMP!" she choked, fighting against the hand covering her mouth.

"Come on Joey. There's no valor in winning against an eleven-year-old boy," Derek said in a heroic voice, pulling her along. She fought him every step of the way.

"Yeah! Go trail after your boyfriend like a good little puppy!" Armand called after her, laughing.

She bit down on Derek's fingers and he hissed, staring at her as if he couldn't quite believe she did that. "Mother needs to leash him! He's tormented me since the day he could talk!"

He really had. As soon as he figured out what drove her crazy he did it, just to get a reaction out of her. Back then it was being loud, so he would scream and bang his toys and be a right prick. Then once she got the noise potion he began to use words.

Apparently she was easy to bait.

"That's because you're an idiot!" Danny shouted.

The corridor went oddly quiet, the air tense around them. At first confusion filled her, but then she realized why.

Derek glanced around them, his face slackening in surprise before rolling his eyes at the ceiling as if he were asking why he was surrounded by morons. "Honestly! Joey does not have some sort of trigger word on idiot. Not when she was truly handicapped and certainly not now. If you didn't notice anything that comes out his mouth annoys her." He eyed her carefully. "Now tact, I would agree she lacks that. We may have to work on that Joey," he said seriously.

"I agree with you! Some people are just born without it." Somehow Armand had caught up with them.

"Shut up!" she screeched. "At least I'm not mean and a horrible excuse for a human being like you!"

"No, I'm just blunt like my _favorite_ sister," he answered with dry humor.

Joey lunged for him just as Derek grabbed her, taking her wand with one hand and pushing her against a wall with the other. "If I were you I would run," Derek recommended brightly.

Armand smiled angelically before racing down the hall, his friends shouting and running with him. Derek stared at her quizzically. "Now can I let you go, or will you chase him down and transfigure him into a tortoise?"

She didn't even dignify him with a response, shoving away from him and marching down the hall with a screech of anger. She could hear him laughing behind her which only heightened her fury. It would be Armand who completely ruined her good mood.

"Why are younger siblings so annoying!" she ranted.

Derek snorted, watching her with amusement. "I think that's what younger siblings are for."

"And he still has my ear phones! I'm going to kill him! Forget a tortoise, he can be a bloody flobberworm," she said darkly, ready to chase him down.

"Joey, JOEY! Calm down already. I promise I'll get them from him later. He'll probably give them back to you at dinner, if only to bother you further."

"I think I need to figure out a transfiguration spell that takes away his voice," she said, gravely serious. "I could live comfortably for the rest of my days if I did that. His future wife would thank me, really it would be a gift. I'm sure even mum and dad would come around to it."

Derek chuckled, opening the door to Charms. The sound distracted her enough to look at his lips. She wondered to herself what it would be like to kiss them. "Your lips look really soft," she said quietly without thinking.

His carefree smile vanished and he started at her in surprise, uncertainty lingering in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "I read an article once that said siblings are as similar as hands and feet."

Joey giggled, sitting down next to Aimee who had a questioning look. As Joey went to open her mouth Professor Flitwick called the class to attention, effecting finished whatever conversation they were about to have.


	4. We R Who We R

Chapter 4: We R Who We R

* * *

Josephina frowned as she watched Jenna King and Dahlia Pierce. They were giggling in their beds across the room, painting their nails bright colors like red and shimmering silver and bronze gold.

They weren't too bad as far as roommates go. They had been worse when Joey was younger. The two had realized Joey had an obsession with keeping her area tidy. It was only small, passive aggressive things they did, such as wrinkling her bed sheets or shifting one of her pictures on her night stand. No matter how late Joey was running she had to fix everything. It had gotten her detention for being late more than once.

But they had stopped some time in third year. She wouldn't really call them friends, but she supposed they had a certain understanding of each other.

"Derek is so bloody hot," Jenna giggled, tossing back her thick, golden brown curls.

"I shagged him last year," Dahlia grinned. "He was quite good."

Jenna burst into giggled, her carob skin shimmering in the candle light. "You're such a harlot."

"But a good harlot!" Dalia said proudly. "Although it seems his taste have changed quite a bit since last year. Did you notice he's only been hitting on the innocent type this year?"

"Last I heard he was shacking up with Marilyn Lockhart in a broom closet. I wouldn't exactly call her the sweet, demure type." Jenna gave Dahlia a sarcastic grin, shaking her head.

Between Marilyn and Victoire they had their choice of boys. They were the prettiest in the year, the rest of them had no chance against them.

"Joey?" Aimee whispered. "You look as if you want to cut off Dahlia's head and give it to a blast-ended screwt." Joey looked at Aimee in surprise, fixing the constipated look on her face.

"It's nothing," she hurried, avoiding eye contact. Aimee would figure out she liked Derek one day, by her own mouth she would bet, but today was not that day.

Hopefully.

Joey reached over for the wireless, turning the dial to one of the radio host Joey liked best. Anything to pull her mind off Derek and his conquest. The more she thought about it the more likely she would say something. They were replaying the earlier interview with the ministry candidates.

 _"-as for me, I would never do such a thing. I would never lie to the wizarding community. I am not certain if my two components would do the same."_

The radio hosts, Agatha Bentroth, said, _"That is a good point Mr. Lovegood. Mrs. Granger-Weasley, Mr. Shafiq, would you lie to keep the community calm?"_

 _"That is a wonderful question, Agatha,"_ the smooth talking Mishael Shafiq said. _"I, for one, will be honest with my question."_ He cleared his throat. " _Worst things have happened for the Greater Good. When the possibility is creating chaos, disorder, and unrest, you must weigh your options and decide which would be in the citizens best interest. Sometimes you must decide between two difficult choices and it is a very rare time indeed when you're able to satisfy everyone."_

 _"Very good answer Mr. Shafiq,"_ the announcer said, obviously charmed. _"Mrs. Granger-Weasley, anything else to add?"_

A feminine voice cleared her throat. _"Mr. Shafiq answered very well and I feel similarly. I would be honest-"_

" _There you have it,"_ Xenophilius Lovegood budged in. _"Both of the other candidates are liars!"_

There was a clamor of voices, too many speaking out at once over the sudden declaration. A feeling of anxiousness spread in Joey and she shared a weighted glance with Aimee.

 _"Let us get this interview back on track, shall we?"_ Bentroth said, slightly frazzled. _"What are the platforms you are fighting for?"_

Hermione cleared her throat. " _As I'm sure many of the radio listeners know, I have been invested in sentient beings my entire magical career. I created the club S.P.E.W. while in Hogwart's. That is, The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, in my fifth year after seeing the mistreatment of house-elfs."_ She chuckled to herself. _"I have since learned it's not so simple as freeing all of them, but treating them well. I hope to be a spokesperson for them, to show these oppressed individuals and gain them rights. I also wish to speak for werewolves, vampires, centaurs, or, well, any creature that has the ability to understand and comprehend. For too long these creatures have been pushed down and ignored. I understand this may be a frightening step, but I hope with my leadership capabilities we will one day have an inclusive society for these individuals."_

 _"That is a wonderful sentiment,"_ Bentroth piped in.

 _"Yes, I'd like to think so,"_ Hermione said confidently. _"But I'd also like to fight for the normal people of the wizarding world, such as those with mental disabilities or oppressed by archaic pureblood laws from centuries ago."_

 _"That's right,"_ Bentroth added. _"You've already gained some experience in those realms. You've been dismantling biased laws since you received your post in the ministry. You also helped Lyra Williams and her daughter with their plight. For those of you who are not familiar with that name her unmarried name was Lyra Malfoy, the sister of Draco Malfoy; owner of the Malfoy conglomerate sweeping Europe and the middle east. It's said when you were twenty you helped her mother gain proper rights for her daughter who was mentally disabled."_

Joey blushed, shifting away from the attention. It wasn't like her being mentally handicapped was a secret, but it was so strange to hear it said out loud. Even her family rarely mentioned it, as if it were some dark, hidden secret that should not be brought to life.

 _"Ah, yes. Her daughter is no longer considered as such but I did help,"_ Hermione said, sounding a bit awkward.

Years ago when people still liked to push Joey's name to the forefront for ill gained cash her mother had forced Uncle Draco to put a ban on using her name. Since then no one had said it in the papers or mentioned her in speeches. They could only allude to her unless they wanted a heavy fine.

When she was finally able to understand what was being said about her it had affected her negatively. She worried she would never make friends at Hogwarts because they would all pity her. Or worse yet, they would avoid her.

But she had taken care of that problem herself back in first year by screaming every time it got too loud. Her outsider image was difficult break when she came back second year. It had taken years in fact. Even so, some people were anxious around her when forced to pair up for assignments.

She frowned as she realized she had missed whatever else Hermione had said, leaning closer to hear the only other candidate who had a chance at winning: Mishael Shafiq.

 _"- wish to reinstate some of the Wizarding World's previous holidays, such as Samhaim and Litha. We stopped celebrating them to help muggleborn's adjust, but I would fight to say it has affected us adversely. In 1673 the Ministry made an official statement that they were no longer celebrating the traditional holidays, but since then magic has dwindled."_ He paused, the silence heavy in the room. _"I cannot prove that magical capability has dwindled because of that exact reason, but one cannot help but point out magical ability and the number of gifted children born have decreased. I'm not saying get rid of the new holidays, simply reinstating the old ones."_

 _"I can't help but think that thought is intriguing,"_ Agatha admitted with a girlish voice. _"I'm not completely opposed to the idea."_ There was a sound of shifting fabric. _"And now we come to Xenophilius Lovegood."_

 _"Yes, I would like for every citizen to be equipped with a pair of Spectrespecs_ ," he said passionately. " _I promise transparency in every way, and wish to open a reserve for creatures such as Nargles, Blibering Humdingers, and Snorkacks._ "

There was an awkward pause. " _Ah,"_ the host giggled nervously. _"That is… a wonderful idea! Let's thank all three candidates for taking the time out of their busy schedule to appear on the radio."_

 _"There was no difficulty whatsoever,"_ Shafiq opposed. _"I always have time when it comes to the people of the Wizarding Society."_

 _"Yes,"_ Hermione agreed. _"Thank you so much for inviting us."_

 _"And that was the earlier interview by candidates Hermione Granger-Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, and Mishael Shafiq folks,"_ the announcer said. _"Who will win? Shafiq? Politically savvy and with good looks to match? Hermione Granger-Weasley? Part of the trio that vanquished the Dark Lord? Or the eccentric Xenophilius Lovegood? That's up to you!"_

 _"Shafiq even mentioned going to Hogwarts,"_ the other radio hosts announced. _"To, as he said, 'visit with the children. They are our future, and the best of us are in them.'"_

 _"I still find it strange that the Shafiq's made a sudden comeback. They had been thought dead for decades,"_ the man complained. _  
_

 _"Can't blame them though,"_ the other said. _"With the Dark Lord roaming and the Shafiq's rumored to having blood going all the way back to Rowena Ravenclaw there wasn't much of a choice."_

 _"Good po-"_

Aimee turned off the radio before he could finish his sentence, rolling her eyes. "Blood back to Rowena Ravenclaw my arse," she snorted. "He probably leaked that rumor himself. It's the kind of thing politician's do."

"It's true," Dahlia pressed, blowing on her nails. "His mum ran away while she could, when he was still a baby. He was a pureblood with ties to one of the founders in Hogwart's. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have put the Shafiq's on the top of his list of recruits, and if not to recruit then to kill."

Aimee eyed her warily. "How do you know that?"

"Dahlia's mom is friends with his stylist," Jenna said with a slight smile. "She says he's very polite."

"I'm sure he is," Aimee grumbled, turning her back to them. Her eyes pinned on Josephina's. "Want to finish our Charm's homework?"


End file.
